Unwanted, Yet Helpful
by Exotic Lullaby
Summary: She didn't want them anymore. It hurt and when she had them she could feel all the emotions...but mostly the pain. But not all of them were bad. They just make her really dizzy and give her a large headache is all. "What'd you see?" "You...leaving."
1. Prologue

**Unwanted, Yet Helpful**

** Prologue **

The pain was excruciating. How I have come to feel like this, I do not know. But that may be because the pain was overriding my senses at the moment.

I wondered to myself how the pain started, then I remembered what happened, not even moments before. I remembered arguing with my mother about why I should even give up on Sasuke-kun when she hasn't stopped loving my no good, so-called father. I remembered heading up to my room, slamming shut my door, and then falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I must've been more tired than I thought.

Then the pain started. At first I realized I was dreaming when I found myself in a familiar, yet not familiar place. It looked like a desert kind of place. It reminded me of Suna, but I haven't been there since I was like five.

From what I could tell, I was a little bit taller, whoever I was anyways, and I could blurry images of several people. Funny thing was, my vision was perfect, but I could not tell who the people were.

After a while I found myself with an old lady, she was the only one I could see clearly. She reminded me of that one obaa-san that took care of me when I went to Suna, since my mom was back in Konoha and my dad was off helping some of the Kazekage's ninjas with a mission.

Anyways, that was who she reminded me of.

There was another person as well. But just like the others, I could barely make out anything except for that his hair was a rust color, but a bit more of a red-rusty color. The scenes started to fast forward, then it stopped. Resuming at its normal pace.

I remembered a name being shouted, whomever's body I was in moving, and then something piercing my abdomen.

That's when the pain hit me full force. It hurt I screamed. I woke up, staring into my mother's frantic eyes and then I went limp. Blackness engulfing me for the second time that night.

* * *

**Solemnly Swearing: **I do not own Naruto. However, the idea(s) for this story came to me when my friend was talking about how her grandmother would have dreams that would come true. Pretty neat, huh? :) Please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Unwanted, Yet Helpful**

**Chapter One**

A twitch of the eye was all it took for one Kikoe Haruno to drop the piece of…bright cloth and tackle her daughter to the ground as she tried to make a run for the door.

Key word being tried.

Sakura Haruno, a very intelligent girl, well she had intelligence that was above average. What she lacked in skill she made up in smarts. Although, there is one exception to this rule. When it comes to her mother, Sakura seems to lack smarts and just uses her instincts and makes a run for it.

Kikoe smiled gleefully as she looked at her now immobile daughter.

"Now, now Saku dear." Kikoe's smile seemed to grow at her daughter's frightened look. "I bought this lovely new training outfit for you since you have made it into a genin team. And now, you must wear it on your mission."

Naruto and Sasuke stopped their bickering as they watched their sensei and the client, Tazuna, walk up.

"Sorry I'm late-"

"HEY KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled. Those in the nearby vicinity winced or either fainted from the volume that the blond haired twelve year old let out. "WHERE'S SAKURA-CHAN?"

Back at the Haruno household, Sakura had managed to escape her mother. Unfortunately, she had been stripped and then stuffed into her new outfit before doing so.

Kakashi was about to answer when he felt something strong and rope like wrapped around him, Tazuna, and his two male students and then was dragged out of Konoha at a high speed.

"Sorry I'm late Kakashi sensei!"

All four males looked wide eyed at each other then to the pink haired girl that was hauling ass.

What the hell?

* * *

**Solemnly Swearing: **Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but they will get longer within the next chapter or so. But before I let ya'll go, I do not own Naruto, sadly. Oh and there may or may not be any main couples in here but as the chapters keep on coming I will put up a poll. So wait and see, and thank you to **duckie lover 151 **for being my first and only reviewer (so far I hope). You get a special cookie :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Unwanted, Yet Helpful**

**Chapter Two**

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming bloody murder. I tried to look to see who or what could have been screaming when I found myself unable to move. At first my vision was cleared, though I couldn't see through the darkness, but then it started to get fuzzy and then became black all together.

I was standing in the middle of the stadium that Konoha had used for exams. Like before, my vision was perfect, but I could not identify any of the people that were in the stands, nor those in the middle of the stadium with me.

Then things seemed to rewind. Soon I was in a different place. I did not recognize it, but I knew it to be a forest of sorts. But unlike any of the other forests I have been to with my mother, when picking herbs and flowers, this one seemed to give off the aura of danger.

I shut my eyes tightly as something grabbed a hold of me. Jerking, I opened my eyes and noticed that whoever was screaming had not stopped. I felt a sharp sting on my cheek as my head jerked to the side.

Blinking rapidly I placed my hand tenderly on my stinging cheek and blinked back the tears that had come at a moment's notice. In front of me was Kakashi sensei, Sasuke, and Tsunami. From the doorway behind them I could make out Inari and Tazuna-san.

"Who slapped me?" I croaked, my throat felt unusually sore and dry.

"I did, sorry for that, but we couldn't get you to stop screaming." Tsunami-san said.

I blinked and then confused I asked, "Screaming? That wasn't me."

"Actually Sakura,' I turned to face my sensei. "You were screaming, and quite loudly too."

I looked down at my hands, finding them interesting at the moment as I mulled over my thoughts. I frowned as the images from earlier started to pop up again. I had an inkling as to what they may possibly be, I actually had two, but only one sounded…more likely than the other.

Without knowing, everyone had left except for Kakashi sensei. I only snapped out of my reverie when he sat down on the bed I was currently occupying.

"Sensei," I started, interrupting him from speaking first. "Is there any way that a person is able to receive visions of what will happen?"

He seemed surprised that I was asking this kind of question. But I saw, in his visible eye, that he was pondering. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he actually answered me.

"I suppose so, but it isn't likely." he searched my eyes and I just stared back.

"What about dreams that show you a scene of the future. Not exactly a vision of sorts since I need to be asleep when they show up, at least that is what I have concluded."

"Well, dreams are known to show people things that may happen, but I haven't heard of a case in which their dreams keep coming true. In a way, your dreams are visions, but only when you are resting." Kakashi said, then he paused before continuing. "When did you start getting them?"

I frowned. I suddenly felt very stupid since this is only the second time it had happened and it could be reasoned with my mind running wild, or something like that.

"This has been the second time. But I don't think that they are visions. My mind could be playing tricks on me." I forced a smile as I tried not to scold myself aloud for my stupidity. This is why I should have listened to my mom whenever she said think before speaking.

I watched as Kakashi sensei frowned, but in the end he only looked me in the eyes. "If you are having these dreams for two weeks, frequently, then you inform me of it." I nodded. "Good, try to get some sleep now, you have about five hours left." Hesitantly he ruffled my hair and left the room, leaving me to touch my slightly messed up hair, smiling faintly as it brought up a well loved memory.

Flopping backwards I stared at the ceiling, allowing a shaky breath of relief to be released from my lungs. Rolling over to my right side I realized how exhausted I was and slowly let myself fall back to sleep. And it was a dreamless one this time.

* * *

**Exotic Lullaby: **I did realize that the last chapter was short, but I am a bit tight on time at the moment since I will be graduating this June. Woot, not really, lol. But I will try to update as frequently as I can :) hope you all liked this chapter, it's a little bit longer than the last two, at least that's what I think. ^_^

_duckie lover 151_: Actually, my cousin wrote the last chapter and she thought it would be a good idea to put in a short look into the relationship between Sakura and her mother. Since later on in the story some things will happen. And I would love it if your friend read and reviewed my story :D

_AnimeFan202_: The last chapter was an idea of my cousin who thought it's be a good idea, as I explained up in _duckie lover 151's _review response above :) I'm glad that you are at least giving my story a chance, and hopefully I will make it a good one that would keep you and other's wanting more. :)

Thanks again for the reviews! :D


End file.
